The Rescuers
by Masked Mouse
Summary: Rosa and Darios had been sent from The Rescue Aid Society to rescue Sasha who is forced to find the flower wand and the powers it holds by Ratigan Please read, review and no flames..
1. Cast List

The Rescuers:

Summery: Rosa and Darios had been sent from The Rescue Aid Society to rescue Sasha who is forced to find the flower wand and the powers it holds by Ratigan.

The Cast:

Bernard: Darios (my oc)

Miss Bianca: Rosa (my oc)

Penny: Sasha (Stitch)

Extras: Terri and Terry (Monsters University)

Medusa: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective)

Mr Snoops: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective)

Nero and Brutus: Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) and Felica (The Great Mouse Detective)

Evenrdue: Ray The Firefly (The Princess and the Frog)

Ellie Mae: Miss Kitty (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West)

Luke: Tiger (An American Tail)

Extras: Tony, Tanya and Fievel (An American Tail)

Gramps: Cat R Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West)

Digger: Speckles (G – Force)

Deadeye: Lucky Jack (Home on The Range)

Deacon Owl: Scuttle (The Little Mermaid)

Extras: Mrs Brisby, Justin (Secret of Nimh), Timmy, Jenny (Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy To The Rescue)

Orville: Jacquimo (Thumbelina)

The Chairmouse: Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective)

The Rescue Aid Society: Various rodents

Rufus: The Cat (Coraline)

Penny's adopted parents: Anna and Kristoff (Frozen)


	2. Chapter 1

Masked Mouse Presents:

''The Rescuers''

Jesse McCartney as Darios

Demi Lovato as Rosa

Melissa Fahn as Sasha

Dave Foley as Terry

Sam Hayes as Terri

Vincent Price as Ratigan

Candy Candido as Fidget

George Sanders as Shere Khan

Frank Walker as Felica

Keith David as The Cat

Amy Irving as Miss Kitty

Dom Deluise as Tiger

Phillip Glasser as Fievel

Amy Green as Tanya

Pat Musick as Tony

Nicholas Cage as Speckles

Buddy Hackett as Scuttle

Charles Haid as Lucky Jack

John Cleese as Cat R Waul

Elizabeth Hartman as Mrs Brisby

Peter Strauss as Justin

Ralph Macchio as Timmy

Hyden Welch as Jenny

Jim Cummings as Ray

Val Bettin as Dawson

Gino Confrti as Jacquimo

Chapter 1:

The night air in the Toon Bayou was still as nothing stirred. Well something well the rest of the boat slept out.

Out stepped a young girl as she held a smal object in one hand and a message in a bottle in the other.

Her appearance wasn't shown as it was hidden in the shaodws. She reached the water's edge letting the bottle float onward. As it made the way safely through a terrible storm. As it came to rest on the banks of Toon Town.

Three heads peered seeing the bottle afloat as this curious the three.

The first one to walk was a handsome brown fur mouse as his ears were too big for normal size ears. He wore a dark vest shirt, brown trousers, brown boots and a feathered hat. He carried with him a sword as his name was Despereax.

Next was a brown fur rat with dark eyes as he wore a green waistcoat over a white shrit with brown trousers. His name was Roscuro and he was Despereaux's best friend in the whole wide world.

Third and the youngest out of them was a brown fur girl mouse with blue eyes. She wore a red bow at the side of her head as she wore a blue sweater with a white collar and big black bow at the front, a plaid short skirt with white stockings and black buckle shoes. Her name was Olivia Flaversham.

Each of them stared at the bottle as they began to tug it further towards Toon Town. The following morning many important people were heading to a high gleaming building. As they unocting their bags and cases being zipped and unbuckled.

Inside them were many rodents of shapes and sizes as they made their way down to the basement to where they head the quarters The Rescue Aid Society.

Standing at the door to the enterance was a handsome eighteen year old white fur rat with short blazing hairs, dazzling blue eyes and a pink nose. He wore a blue top hat that had a feather attached to it, a blue shirt as the sleeves blended in well with his fur colour, blue trousers and long brown riding boots. His name was Darios and was janitor of The Rescue Aid Society.

His work in Darios's own mind was boring and tiresome with the long hours since his stay in Toon Town. Though he knew he had to earn enough money for hima nd his mother though Darios in his mind secretly daydreamed for adventure.

He greeted the many rodents who entered as they sat in the hall. The one that was taking the meeting was an old brown fur mouse with a moustache that wore a red vest top, a green jacket, a black bowtie, brown trousers and brown shoes. His name was Dawson.

He was a respected mouse among The Rescue Aid Society as many knew without him the meeting would result into chaos.

He said his speech as he asked everything to stand up to join him in with their usual song. Everyone did so as the band started.

Various rodents: E

Rescue Aid Society

Heads held high, touch the sky

You mean everything to me

In a fix, in a bind

Call on us anytime

We'll appear from nowhere

Mighty as we are

As they were singing their song it floated out towards Darios who knew the song by heart as he couldn't help but sing along.

Darios: E

Rescue Aid Society

Honesty, loyal

We pledge to thee

: E

Rescue Aid Society

Heads held high, touch the sky

You mean everything to me

In a jam, in a scrape

And you think, ''no escape''

Don't fear we'll be here

Couragous are we

As that moment a newcomer who was late was scurrying through the basement as she had almost tripped over her own feet.

She was a beautiful dark brown sixteen year old mouse with long black hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes. She wore a red dress with short white sleeves, a gold rose necklace and brown shoes. Her name was Rosa.

Darios couldn't help himself as small hearts appeared in his eyes but he made sure Rosa didn't noticed.

''Holy cow she is pretty'' said Darios muttering to himself as luckily Rosa didn't hear him.

She made her way inside with a graceful air around her as she entered in an elegant manner.

Rosa: E

Rescue Aid Society

Heads held high, touch the sky

Our hearts to pledge to thee

Many of the male rodents couldn't help not take their eyes off of Rosa or her beauty when she entered. As the song came to an end Rosa sat down in her seat as one of them brought a desk forward for her for the meeting to continue.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

''Bring in the bottle'' said Dawson as Roscuro, Despereaux and Olivia brought in the bottle.

Everyone stared at they muttered at the sight of it. Rosa stared at it in wonder.

Darios was brought in as he carried a large comb for a ladder. As he tried to carry it some of the members were nearly hit by it ducking for cover.

Dawson ran for cover while Rosa giggle a little though she tried to look properly making sure no one heard her.

Darios laid the comb up beside the bottle. He climbed up it then stopped before the last one.

''What now'' said Dawson feeling annoyed with him.

''Sir there are thirteen steps on this ladder'' said Darios who in truth due to his mother knew many things about magic and other sorts of mythical creatures.

''Nonesense'' said Dawson finding this silly.

Darios did as he was told jumping off the last step as he grabbed hold of the lid that screwed the bottle into place.

Pulling it off he went flying in with his bottom half stuck inside.

''Darios the message'' said Dawson finding his antics becoming more and more tiresome.

''Yes sir at once'' said Darios sliding his whole body downward.

He had reached the note as he pulled it upward as it went flying out.

But Darios wasn't so lucky as he was sent tumbling back down.

The message was sprawled out on the floor as all the members with Dawson stared at it.

''I can't make it out one bit'' said Dawson havinghis spectacles on the wrong way.

''It say to Toon Town Orphanage I am in terrible trouble, please, please send help Sasha'' said Rosa reading the note in alarm.

''Sasha, Toon Town Orphanage'' said Dawson staring at the note again.

Rosa felt her heart aching at the sight of any child in danger or any harm. She felt it was her sworn duty to protect every single one.

''Oh that poor little girl Dawson can I take this assignment'' said Rosa feeling concern for Sasha.

''You Rosa my dear I am afraid it is dangerous'' said Dawson.

Darios had been listening at the whole thing. He wished to put his side in as well as he tapped on the glass.

''I don't think Rosa should it might be dangerous I mean anything could happen to her'' said Darios fearing the worst to come to her.

''What Darios means my dear you should go with someone now who will go with Rosa'' said Dawson turning to the other members.

Every single male member raised his hand to be chosen by Rosa.

''Gentlemen please I will take Darios with me'' said Rosa.

Darios heard this while he had reached the top of the bottle.

Startled by this he tumbled back down into the bottle.

''Me no, no I am only a janitor'' said Darios lifting his top hat gracefully to her.

''Come it would be a great adventure together come on'' said Rosa fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He thought he did like the sound of an adventure. And with a beautiful partner such as Rosa which he couldn't refused. Each of the other members cheered and clapped at this.

A few hours later as it had got dark the two rodents stood under some shelter.

It had been riaining as Darios wished to take a cab but Rosa thought they would walk to the orphanage.

Darios was looking over the map with a lantern as he wore a long red scarf for his outdoor clothing while Rosa wore a long brown cloak with a hood.

''Let's see four blocks and three paces'' said Darios trying to avoid getting wet.

It wasn't that he hated the rain he loathed water since he could remember.

''Why not we take a trip through the zoo'' said Rosa.

''Rosa I don't think that is a good idea'' said Darios feeling unsuare of her suggestion.

''Come on remember our pact through storms and wild snow'' said Rosa.

''Never fail to do what is right'' said Darios placing his top hat off.

While he was doing this some water had landed inside of it. He grimance when he place it back on.

He took Rosa's arm as they walked up to where the zoo was.

''Darios I don't think it is safe it looks dark'' said Rosa.

''Dark who is afraid of the dark you stay here I will be right back'' said Darios trying to sound tough at this.

He left her side as he wander inside. Rosa stood outside waiting for him to return. A few minutes later a huge roar was heard.

Darios came running out as he ran past Rosa.

''Wait for me'' said Rosa as he thought he had forgotten something.

Returning for her as Darios held her hand tight while he grabbed the map and lantern.

They ran till they were far away from the zoo.

''How about four blocks and three paces'' said Darios panting for air which he cleared his throat.

''Why did you make him so mad'' Rosa asked placing her hood back over her head.

''I don't know he is a big grumpy lion'' said Darios.

''Well imagine waking you up in the middle of the night wouldn't you be grumpy too'' said Rosa giglging at this while she took his arm.

''I was trying to be quiet as a mouse no offense'' said Darios hoping Rosa wasn't offended one bit by it.

''Don't be worried about it'' said Rosa smiling at them as they made their way to Toon Town Orphanage.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

They had reached the orphanage as they searched for a way inside. They had seen an open window knowing they couldn't go in when humans were about in case they made a fuss.

''So how are we going to get in without being seen'' said Darios pondering the question out loud.

''I think I might be of help'' said Rosa as her body glowed a bright white light.

Before Darios could stop her the light from her surrounded the two of them.

They felt themselves shrinking till they were the size of normal rodents.

Seeing their chance they slipped through the open window. They scurried up a ledge inside as they started searching for clues.

''Hey Rosa over here'' said Darios calling over her to a wardrobe.

She saw he was standing beside a box on top of the lid.

''Good work Darios oh look at all of these treasures'' said Rosa once they had jumped inside the box after she had joined him.

''I don't understand why Sasha left them behind'' said Darios.

A figure awoke which was sprawled beside the box as it gave a long stretch. It was a black cat with green eyes. As he was know as The Cat.

''You think she could had been adopted'' Rosa asked as The Cat pressed his ear against the box.

''Well no she could had taken these things with her'' said Darios.

Being curious to find out what was inside The Cat placed his head inside the box.

''Rodents'' said The Cat as his voice gave a smooth dryness about it.

''Cat'' said Rosa and Darios together in fear rushing into one of the items.

''Now you better leave at once if my owners find out there are rodents living here I could be kicked out'' said The Cat.

Rosa and Darios peered their heads out from one of the shoes.

''Now we won't be long Mr Cat'' said Rosa sweetly to him.

He smiled at this finding this ltitle mouse sweet even if he depise rodents.

''Now can you tell us about a little girl named Sasha'' Darios asked getting a notepad and pen out.

''You should know I don't like rats at the best of times but this is an urgent business I will not think of eating you'' said The Cat hissing at him.

''Lucky me'' said Darios rolling his eyes at this.

Before The Cat and Darios could attack the other as Rosa got between of them. She didn't want to see a fight or witness one of the sorts since they had an important business at hand.

''Mr Cat can you please get back to Sasha'' said Rosa giving him a sweet smile.

''Oh yes it was I came in and saw her on her bed upset'' said The Cat as the room faded.

The Cat had wandered into the room as it was still daylight since it was the afternoon.

He saw a young girl sitting on her bed with her lowered in sadness.

She had long brown hair and purple eyes. She wore a white sleeveless shirt, a frilly light purple skirt, dark purple socks and light purple Mary Janes shoes. She was Sasha as The Cat sensed she was upset.

''Now tell me what is wrong'' said The Cat.

''Nothing'' said Sasha as he had jumped onto the bed beside her.

''Now come on you can tell your old friend The Cat anything'' said The Cat.

''It was adoption day at the orphanage as a couple came by but they didn't choose me'' said Sasha sadly.

The Cat understood that Sasha wanted to have a family. He tried to think of a way to cheer her up.

''She couldn't be now Sasha you listen to me you see that bluebird'' said The Cat.

She nodded at the bird sitting on the branch in a nest.

''You can't buy it or wrap it up tight but there all the same'' said The Cat.

''You can't buy it or wrap it up tight but it is there all the same whoever adopts me has to adopt Terry and Terri too'' said Sasha showing him something in her hand.

It was a four armed monster with horns and orange stripes on their tentacles. The smaller one had one horn while the other which was the tallest had two horns. They had one eye each as they wore a green sweatshirt. Their names were Teery and Terri.

''Oh they will love them they don't a lot do they'' said The Cat.

Sasha gave a light laugh to this.

''I got two of these for you today we weren't suppose to do that'' said Sasha bringing out two biscuits.

The Cat was busily eating away at them as he licked the last of the crumbs.

''Don't worry your secret is safe with me'' said The Cat whispering to her.

''It is time for supper'' said Sasha as she wandered out carrying The Cat in her arms though he was nearly clinging on.

''After that she seemed fine but I don't see how she could had run away'' said The Cat sounding confused.

''Oh that poor little girl'' said Rosa sadly as a tear came to her eye after hearing The Cat's tale.

She felt more than ever to find Sasha as her concern and protective side for her was growing more by the second.

''The Cat I don't think Sasha did run away is there anything you know that you haven't told us yet'' said Darios.

''No she won't do such a thing doing with creatures as him'' said The Cat blurting something out.

''Creatures like him who'' Rosa asked as they rushed up to him.

''Oh this crazy rat named Ratigan I don't think Sasha would be hanging around with him'' said The Cat.

''Well it is all we got – wait a second did you say Ratigan'' said Darios as his cheeks went burning hot at the name.

He hadn't heard of that name in ages as he felt his blood boiling which Darios clenched his fists at this.

''Yeah he owns a pawnshop not far from here do you know him'' The Cat asked him.

''I heard of him yes come along Rosa I think I know where our next stop is'' said Darios.

But Rosa sensed that Darios wasn't telling her much. It felt he knew more about Ratigan than he was telling them.

''Yes but a rat and a mouse what can you do'' said The Cat confused by this.


End file.
